


The Phandom: Traumatizing Children Since 2009

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, hat fic, parent!phan, phan oneshot, phanfic, tw hat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Parent!Phan’s teenager discovers The Hat Fic.





	The Phandom: Traumatizing Children Since 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic does deal with The Hat Fic and does get a little bit disturbing, but it's not that bad.

My name is Chester, I’m 13 years old, and I’m a YouTuber. My entire family is full of YouTubers. My dads have been on YouTube for twenty years, and I’ve decided to start a channel too. Lately I’ve been getting a lot of requests to read something called “The Hat Fic.” I don’t know what it is, but the sheer fact that it ends in “Fic” is enough to repel me. But I’m gonna read it anyway.

Why the hell did I read The Hat Fic? I’m not posting that on YouTube. What the fuck? That’s so messed up, man. I walk to the living room, my phone in my hand. When I get there, my parents are on the couch watching the Great British Bake Off. “What is this!?” I show them the phone screen. 

“Oh no.” 

“The Hat Fic.”

“I’m aware of that. But why?”

“Before we told the internet we were together…” My dad trailed off. “There were some… Really weird fanfictions. I advise you stay away from them. It’s pretty traumatizing.”

“But the hat! Don’t you still have that hat?” Dad nodded. “And why a hamster?”

My dads made eye contact for a second, before one replied. “I… I don’t know… Just don’t read that stuff.” I squinted suspiciously as I went back to my room. I guess that would explain why they were reluctant to let me get that hamster when I was 8. Although I still don’t know where it disappeared to after just a few days…


End file.
